


Boys in Pretty Dresses

by hendollana



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (like fr. theres no actual sex but its the closest u can get to it without it if ygm), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maid dress, Mild Sexual Content, george centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendollana/pseuds/hendollana
Summary: The maid dress makes George want to be gentle, as if he’s touching something special, and he briefly wonders if Clay will feel the same way when he sees George in it.Or, if for Clay it will be the complete opposite, if he’ll want to wreck George in it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 745





	Boys in Pretty Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> me, two hours ago: george would look hot in a maid dress  
> me, now: here's a 3k word fic about it
> 
> there's no actual graphic sex, but there's lots of talk about it and it's very, very heavily implied, so please don't read if that's not your thing!
> 
> (don't send to george, dream, or anyone associated bc thats acc very embarrassing for me)

George is playing bed wars with Nick when the topic gets brought up, because it’s  _ always _ Nick who brings these sort of things up.

“Wanna make a bet?” 

George doesn’t even bother to hide his sigh over call, “What for?”

“If you lose next round you have to buy a maid dress.” Nick speaks, and they’ve not even got video on but George can hear the amusement on his friends face.

“What?” George splutters, shifting his Minecraft character up and down in front of Nick’s as if to seem even more baffled by the suggestion.

“A maid dress, George,” Nick grins, “Y’know, the black and white ones with the little collars.”

George rolls his eyes, “I know what one  _ is _ , Sapnap, I just don’t get why I have to buy one.”

“To wear, duh.”

George resists the urge to hang up their Discord call, he loves Nick, he really does, but there’s only so much deliberate winding up he can take.

Instead, George humours him, “Why would I wear a maid dress?”

Nick sighs as if George is missing out on the most obvious piece of information in the world, but the smile is still evident in his tone when he replies, “For Clay.”

George actually does do a double take at this, pushing back on his desk and trying to ignore the heat warming on his cheeks. His mind is running at a mile a minute, but the most prominent thought is why is Nick trying to give George advice on what to wear for his boyfriend.

“I don’t even know what to say right now, Nick.” George replies, glad video isn’t on so Nick can’t make fun of his embarrassed blush.

“Oh come on, George,” Nick sighs, and George is starting to feel as if he’s the one suggesting something insane now, “Don’t act stupid.”

“Don’t tell  _ me _ not to act stupid, you’re the one suggesting a buy a fucking maid dress for some weird sex thing you think Clay is into.” 

It’s times like this when George wonders what his life would be like if he’d taken a normal route, used his uni degree for something other than Twitch and YouTube, gotten a nine to five job, a wife, football on the weekend. 

“I mean, Clay might have said something that’s led me to believe he definitely  _ is _ into it.” Nick replies, and George is semi thankful that the younger at least seems a bit sheepish now.

“What did he say?” George asks, trying his best to not sound offended that his boyfriend is telling other people what he’s into instead of him.

“Nothing!” Nick hastily replies, and George can almost see him holding his hands up in defence, “We were just talking about that TikTok trend with the maid dresses the other day, because this really cute girl did one so I mentioned it, anyway, that’s not the point, but Clay  _ may _ have said he thinks you'd look hot in one or whatver, so, yeah.”

George realises that this is a lot of information to take in over a game of bed wars, learning that his boyfriend has thought about him in a  _ maid dress _ before, and thought about it enough to mention it to Nick. Huh, George thought.

“Um, okay,” George breathes, bringing a hand up to nervously run through his hair, “Good to know.”

“So, the bet?” Nick asks, and George is sort of annoyed at how happy Nick sounds over the prospect of it.

“No, I have to go, Clay will be home from shopping soon anyway.” George replies, it’s not even a lie, Clay  _ will _ be back soon but that doesn’t necessarily mean George has to go. He just has a lot to think about right now and preferably not in the company of his friend.

“Aw Gogy, you’re so boring.” Nick whines.

“Yeah, yeah, speak later Sappy.” George bids farewell, and even smiles to himself a little when he can hear Nick shout ‘just think about it!’ before they hang up.

George definitely  _ is _ going to think about it.

To be honest to himself, it’s not as if George has never thought about this type of stuff already. Before he and Clay had moved in together, when there had still been four thousand miles and dodgy Sky wifi between them, and they’d been whispering to each other on call late at night, George had wondered what it would be like if Clay where there with him, what it would be like to feel Clay’s hands push up on George’s thighs, gently lifting up a skirt, kissing when George squirms.

Okay, so, maybe George unproportionally freaked out on Nick there. But it’s hardly his own fault, he didn’t even know Clay was  _ into _ the whole boys in skirts thing let alone the maid boy thing. They’d not really talked about it before, but it sort of makes sense given their current sex life which has George wondering why it hadn’t been brought up before. 

But now it’s all George can think about, the idea of him in a maid dress for Clay is like a seed that’s been planted in his mind and can only grow. He glances at the time on his monitor, smiling a little when he sees he has about ten minutes till Clay gets back, more than enough time to research maid dresses on incognito.

George’s fingers are shaking a little as he types it into the search bar, and he’s not sure if it’s from nerves or anticipation. The first result to pop up is  _ the _ maid dress, the one he’s seen all over his for you page and Twitter feed. George clicks on it. 

The page loads quickly and George is greeted with the sight of the black and white dress, and feels slightly ashamed of the white hot pang of  _ need _ he feels. He wants the dress, not even just because he now knows Clay would like it, but because George would like it too. George wonders what it would feel like if he put it on, where the hem of the skirt would fall on his legs, how the tight matching white collar would be around his neck. Wonders if he’d look in the mirror and feel  _ pretty _ .

George likes feeling pretty. That’s nothing new. He likes it when him and Clay are having sex and Clay calls him pretty, whispers ‘my pretty boy’ in George’s ear as Clay pushes inside him. Likes it when he wears Clay’s clothes that are already a bit big on the American but fall just a bit too much past oversized on George, likes that they make him feel small and delicate. 

George wonders why it’s taken him this long to even buy a dress.

He’s choosing a size and clicking buy now before he even processes it, nerves filling George’s belly when Amazon tells him his package will arrive tomorrow. It’s not a big deal he tells himself, Clay doesn’t even have to know if George doesn’t want him to. George will just try the dress on, see if he likes it before deciding if he wants to show Clay or not. 

“George?” 

Shit, George mutters to himself, hastily clicking out the tab. He hadn’t realised it had already been ten minutes, he hadn’t even heard Clay open the door. 

“Yeah!” George shouts back, “In here!” 

It’s seconds later when Clay’s head pops round the door, blonde hair a mess under a baseball cap, “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah,” George smiles, standing up and making his way over to Clay, “Need help putting the shopping away?”

“If you’re not busy,” Clay replies, taking a step into the room to wrap his arms around George, “Missed you.”

George rolls his eyes, but it’s fondly, “It’s literally been an hour, tops.”

“And? Still missed you.” Clay says, pulling out the hug and grinning down at George. George wonders if he’ll ever stop getting butterflies when Clay looks at him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Yeah, yeah,” George smiles, going to walk past the younger, but being stopped by a hand on his chest, “C’mon, the frozen stuff is gonna melt.”

“Geeeeorrrrge,” Clay whines, “No kissies first?” He continues, giving George his very best puppy dog eyes. 

George smiles even more now, wondering why he’s dating the most clingy man in the world, “Fine.”

George  _ knows _ he’ll never stop getting butterflies when Clay cups the back of his head and brings their lips together, still feeling as special as the first kiss.

***************************

Amazon hadn’t lied when they’d said the package would get here today. It’s there, on the doorstep, looking so unsuspicious for something containing something so monumental, when George goes to put the rubbish out.

George stares at it for a minute, eyeing up the brown packaging as if it’s going to hurt him in some way, before picking it up. It’s heavier than George expected, he supposes that matches with the heavy feeling he has when thinking about wearing it. 

George hurries inside, trying to not look suspicious when he’s trying to hide a box behind him, heart racing as he opens the office door and tossing the package in. He’ll hide better later, when he can’t hear Clay moving about in the kitchen. 

George wanders into the kitchen, any nervousness he was feeling disappearing when he sees his shirtless boyfriend popping toaster waffles down for them.

“Hey.” George speaks, grinning when Clay turns around with a smile.

“Morning, Georgie,” Clay says, walking over to press a kiss to George’s forehead, “Any mail?”

“No,” George replies, maybe a bit too hastily, “Just some shopping magazine for the people who lived here before us that I put in the bin.”

Clay hums, resting his head on top of George’s, and George will never get over how at peace he feels wrapped up in Clay’s arms. George wonders what twenty one year old him would think if he could see him now, living in America, with his boyfriend and a successful career and some of the best friends he knows he’ll ever have,  _ happy _ . He probably wouldn’t believe future him.

The waffles decide to pop up at this point, breaking the two men out of their little spell.

George slips out of Clay’s arms and sits down on the breakfast bar stools as the American grabs the waffles out the toaster, puts them on a plate and slides down next to George.

“You streaming later today?” Clay asks, and George hates himself for being so in love with him even if he talks with his mouth full.

“Uh, no, gonna edit that video we did with Sapnap and Bad, what about you?”

Clay hums, this time swallowing his food before replying, “Yeah, going to stream in like an hour or so, so I needa book the office for then.”

George’s mind instantly goes to the brown box addressed to him sitting on the office floor. It’s fine, he tells himself, he can just nip in before Clay starts getting ready and put it in their bedroom instead. Maybe George can even try it on whilst Clay streams, just quickly.

“That’s fine, I’ll just edit on the computer in the bedroom.” George replies, watching as Clay finishes his last waffle. 

“Okay cool, I’m going to go shower first and then get ready to stream so I’ll see you after?” Clay smiles, grabbing his plate and George’s to put in the dishwasher. 

George is hit by the ease of their relationship, how perfectly everything slots together. He never thought he’d have this when he was younger, when George was at uni and his friends started moving in with their girlfriends but George was more interested in fucking up his sleep pattern to play Minecraft with a guy in America. 

But it’s so perfect now, feels so right and natural when Clay walks past George and George tips his head up for the very same guy from America to press a kiss to his lips and murmur a soft ‘love you’ before walking into the bathroom. George knows how lucky he is, he really does.

Maybe that’s why George grabs the offending brown box from the office and takes it into their bedroom with a newfound confidence. If George can fall in love with a guy over Teamspeak and move across the world for him, he can try on a stupid maid dress. 

George tears the box open and lets the fabric fall onto their bed, gasping a little at how soft it feels under his fingers. He gently spreads it over the duvet, smiling to himself at how nice it looks, and now George feels silly for being so nervous when he first saw it. It’s just fabric, nice, black and white fabric that George  _ knows _ is going to contrast so well against his pale skin. 

He runs his fingers over the white frills around the collar, wondering how it’ll sit against his collarbones, before letting his fingers trail down and softly touch the two bows on the apron part of the skirt. The maid dress makes George want to be gentle, as if he’s touching something special, and he briefly wonders if Clay will feel the same way when he sees George in it. Or, if for Clay it will be the complete opposite, if he’ll want to  _ wreck _ George in it. 

Not the time, George thinks, shaking his head as if to rid his head of thoughts. He needs to try it on first, needs to see if it even fits right. George is nervous again when he pulls his hoodie and joggers off, but the good type of nervous, like before a second date. 

The dress slips easily over his head and George slides his arms through before pulling the dress over his waist and smoothing it into its final position. It fits perfectly, which makes George feel giddy, and he resists the urge to look in the full length mirror tucked away in the corner. George needs to finish putting the rest on, the apron goes on next, and George smiles as he ties it at the back, he already knows the way it's tied at his waist is going to make him look good. 

There’s also a collar with a longer tied bow and a little head bonnet in the box and George debates them before deciding to just put the collar on. It feels nice, George decides, maybe a little stiff, but it’s tight in the nice way, like when Clay gently wraps a hand around George’s neck but doesn’t squeeze. 

George is nervous as he makes his way over to the mirror, shy in a way he hasn’t felt about himself in a long time. He needn't be though, because the soft gasp George lets out when he catches his reflection is nothing but awe. George was right, he  _ does _ look pretty, so fucking pretty. The dress falls just mid thigh, and George savours the way it brushes against his bare leg, tiny goose bumps forming in a line. The apron pulls just right at his waist, and makes the skirt part fall in a way it might on someone with curvier hips, and George can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. This might be Nick’s best idea yet, not that George would let him know.

George spins a little, twisting his hips side to side, and grins even more when the dress sways along with him. He wants to take a picture, wants to savour this moment forever, George doesn’t want to forget just how good he looks in a fucking maid dress of all things. 

He wonders if Clay would agree, how they’d look in the mirror with Clay pressed up behind George with his hand running up the smallers leg and lifting the dress up little by little. Wonders if Clay would be as turned on as George is making himself by just thinking about it.

Turns out, George doesn’t have to wonder for long when he hears their bedroom door open and Clay speak.

“Hey sorry, I just forgot my-” Clay starts, and then very suddenly stops. George figures if he were brave enough to look over he’d see that Clay’s noticed the very obvious outfit change. 

“Oh.” Clay says now, and George can’t stop the rush of panic that feels his body. 

Fuck, what if Nick had been joking this whole time, had been pulling a prank on George, trying to get him to put on a maid dress as a joke and _ fuck _ , look at George now, standing in front of his boyfriend in said maid dress like a fucking idiot. 

“Sorry.” George whispers, and he doesn’t even really know what he’s apologising for. Sorry you caught me? Sorry I’m wearing it? George  _ isn’t _ sorry he’s wearing it, he looks good and  _ he _ likes it. Maybe he’s sorry if Clay doesn’t.

“No!” Clay rushes out, and George can hear how strained he sounds, “Fuck, George, you look so good.”

Oh. George thinks now, he guesses Nick hadn’t been having him on then. This gives George the confidence to lift his gaze from the floor to where Clay is standing by the doorframe, looking at George with a dumbstruck expression.

“I do?” George asks, as if he doesn’t know already.

“Yes, yeah, shit, you look beautiful, George.” Clay answers, finally walking over to George and gently placing a hand on George’s dress clad shoulder. 

The praise sends warm shoots of pleasure through George’s body, and he feels so  _ good _ . Feels so pretty, and now Clay is looking at him like he’s never seen something so beautiful in his life and George thinks if he were to die right now it would be a good way to go.

“I’m glad you like it.” George replies shyly, leaning his head towards Clay’s.

“Were you gonna show me?” Clay asks, ignoring George’s silent plea for a kiss, and instead walking around George and looking him up and down as if to take in a work of art in a museum, “Or were you gonna hide this from me?”

George smirks a little, he hadn’t realised just  _ how _ into this Clay was going to be, “Hm, I guess it doesn’t matter now you’ve caught me.”

“No,” Clay grins back, completing his three sixty and standing in front of George again, “I guess it doesn’t.”

George tilts his head up again, and this time Clay doesn’t ignore him, and George can’t stop the small sigh of happiness when Clay’s lips move against his, tongue gently soothing his own. It’s not enough though, George realises, he  _ needs _ . Needs Clay to pick him up and fuck him in the maid dress against the wall, skirt lifted up against his own tummy and Clay’s hand holding his bare thighs up. Needs Clay to tug on the collar until George  _ knows _ they’ll be red marks along his throat he’ll have to cover up with a hoodie when he streams. Needs Clay to tell him how pretty he is.

When Clay next speaks when he pulls away from their kiss with a breathy moan, George wonders if he can read his mind.

“Fuck,” Clay speaks, and his voice has already dropped an octave, “You look so pretty George, so fucking pretty, you know that yeah?”

All George can do is nod, whining when Clay runs his hands up and down the dress instead of kissing him again. Clay’s hands fall on George’s waist, squeezing lightly where the apron synchs his waist. 

“My pretty boy, all for me, huh?” Clay speaks again, moving one hand up to tug at George’s hair and pull his head back to Clay can press kisses down George’s neck and around the white collar.

“Yeah, Clay, fuck, just for you,” George speaks, his own hands running through Clay’s wavy hair, “Please.”

“I got you.”

************************

An hour later, George is laying on their bed with his head pillowed on Clay’s naked chest and the maid dress on the floor in desperate need of a wash.

“What about your stream?” George murmurs, pressing a kiss on Clay’s pec.

“Eh,” Clay replies, “Would take you in a maid dress over a stream any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, running into to george in london: put on the maid outfit.


End file.
